


【中文翻译】此心安处是吾乡（Home）

by SeaSlience



Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience
Summary: 弗罗多踏上了前往维林诺的渡船，当他回想过去几年发生的一切，他不禁怀疑这真的是他想要的吗？
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804168
Kudos: 5





	【中文翻译】此心安处是吾乡（Home）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727249) by [PyroQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill). 



> 大家好，这里是阿默吖。如你所见，这是我个人翻译计划的第一弹。我开启这个计划的原因只有一个——那就是中国的山弗圈真的太冷了啊啊啊啊！！（球球各位太太看看山弗吧，这两个小霍比特人也是很可爱的(ノДＴ)。与之形成鲜明对比的是ao3上有1200多个结果，基本都是外文的……所以文笔废＋不会画画的我也就只能搞搞翻译了（哭唧唧）
> 
> 在这里感谢原作者PyroQuill的授权（我真的好爱这个结局，化身土拨鼠精啊啊啊啊）如果可以的话，建议大家一定要看看原作哦。因为语言习惯不同，我很难用中文把原文原汁原味地表现出来。而且为了语句通顺我也进行了一定程度的二次创作。所以能啃动原文的一定要去看看哦。
> 
> 最后，毕竟我是初次翻译，错误和不足在所难免，请大家多多包涵，不吝赐教(ﾉ)`ω´(ヾ) 
> 
> （PS:译文在LOFTER和ao3上都会发布，为了不必要的误会，特此说明）

弗罗多最后看了岸上的同伴一眼，梅里和皮平正挥手作别，脸上带着伤心的微笑。他的目光转向山姆。山姆的眼眶依旧通红，泪水自脸颊汹涌而下。弗罗多用尽全力微笑，仍难掩眸中的悲伤。他觉得自己的心被狠狠的抓了一下，他真的要离开了，离开夏尔，离开他的堂兄弟们，还有山姆……他转过身，走上甲板，站到叔叔比尔博身旁，奇怪的是比尔博看向他的目光带着遗憾之情。他倚靠在比尔博不身上，拼命地隐藏他的疑惑。这是他想要的，不是吗？夏尔曾是他的家，可是自从他回来，夏尔却和从前不同了，他的确还有山姆、梅里和皮平作伴。可袋底洞里的日子却还是那样的空虚和寂寞。

船只缓慢地驶离港口，弗罗多咽下了徘徊在喉咙的啜泣。如果这真是他想要的，那为什么离开会让他那么痛苦？一只手扶上了他的肩头，他转过身，发现是比尔博。他的叔叔眼中满怀关切和理解。弗罗多避开了他的目光——他不想扫了叔叔的兴，毕竟比尔博期待西渡好久了。

“弗罗多，我的孩子，有什么不对吗？”

有什么不对呢？他也不知道，大概是因为思念其他人吧。可除此之外，他也不明白自己为什么会这样难过“我很确定我想和你一起走，但是现在……我没有那么确定了。”他轻轻地嘟囔着。比尔博没有说话，当弗罗多再次对上他的目光时，他竟然在叔叔的眼中看到了悲伤。  
弗罗多不知道的是，比尔博懂得他的苦楚。不知多少年以前，当比尔博年纪尚轻时，梭林的离世让他不得不孤独得踏上归乡之路。尽管经年已逝，那种灵肉分离般的痛苦依旧刺痛着他的心。如今他看到自己的侄子也在遭受相同的痛苦，这个老霍比特人的心都要碎了。

“弗罗多，当年我离家冒险时，对夏尔的感觉和你一样。我总觉得什么不对劲儿，有什么不一样了，”比尔博叹息道，“我失去了一位亲近的朋友……一切结束之后，我孤身一人回到夏尔，好像一部分的灵魂同他一起葬在了孤山。”

弗罗多看着叔叔，好奇心暂时战胜了悲伤:“你说的是梭林，对吗？”比尔博只是点点头，他不想提起那个承载了他一生之痛的名字。两个霍比特人归于沉默，直到比尔博再次开口，他的声音十分坚定，显然经过了深思熟虑，“但是你的故事和我的不同，和你历经艰险的人回来了，你可以信任他们，我……就没那么幸运了。”

比尔博的话不住地在弗罗多脑中打转。同伴……一想到他们，他就觉得有一股无形的力量拉扯着他回头。他转身看向岸边，山姆、梅里和皮平还站在那儿。往昔的记忆在脑海中闪现，从夏尔启程时，他不禁为未知的前路而惊惧，担忧他们能否活着回来；一路上的夜晚是那么寒冷，星星都好像是钢铁铸成的，散发着骇人的寒光，更不用提追赶在身后的黑骑手；还有英勇牺牲的波洛米尔，他是那么勇敢，为了保护他们，独当整支狂暴的奥克军队。虽然悲痛萦绕在旅途始终，仍有欢乐的光芒，穿透黑暗、伤痛和犹疑，执着而无畏地闪耀。他回想起波洛米尔教他们舞剑时他的兴奋和雀跃；他也不会忘记梅里和皮平一路上的笑话，吉姆利与莱戈拉斯同他手足般的友谊。甘道夫奇迹般的重生，阿拉贡的加冕礼，还有山姆，陪伴了他一路的山姆……在末日山上每一秒都是惨无人道的酷刑。胸前的魔戒重似千斤，缠上他的脖颈，爬入他的头颅，把过往的美好都碾成齑粉。他看不到、听不到、闻不到、感觉不到，一切都淡褪了，他好置身于另一个世界。无边无垠的黑暗中，他与那轮火眼无遮无蔽，他瘫倒在地上，任凭亘古以来无数英豪都无法忍受的恐惧与绝望撕扯着他的心。每当这时，山姆总会抱他在怀，希冀用自己的怀抱和体温给予他的主人一丝安慰。可是一个小小的霍比特人的爱意，无论有多浓烈，哪能和黑暗魔君投下的阴影抗衡呢？尽管如此，这对于弗罗多说已是莫大的安慰了。因为只有山姆能让从前欢欣的记忆在海中短暂地翻腾起彩色的浪花——被褥上太阳的焦香气，啤酒的醇厚味道，花园里山姆剪刀的“咔嚓”声……那些感觉熟悉却陌生，近在咫尺却遥不可及，他隐约想起那是夏尔，是袋底洞，是家。这种感觉只有在山姆的怀中才能找寻

弗罗多哽咽了，欢欣与痛苦的回忆交织成泪水顺着脸颊流下。都说此心安处是吾乡，他如今才明自家究竟是什么。家不在夏尔，更不是重洋外的海外仙境，家不是一方实实在在的土地，而是一颗炽热的心，一个温柔的人……弗罗多猛转回身，发现比尔博没有走开，而是一直在看看他

“比尔博，我，我得……”

比尔博和蔼地微笑着，他什么都明白：“快去吧孩子，回到他身边。”

弗罗多抽泣着扑到叔叔怀里，把头抵在他的肩上，他抱得很紧，泪水一滴一滴地流下，打湿了比尔博的外套，他知道这是最后的告别，比尔博也慈祥地抚摸他的后背。“我会想你的，叔叔。”弗罗多喃喃道。比尔博轻轻拉他起来，低声道：“我也会想你的，孩子，现在快去吧，趁着一切还来得及。”

弗罗多偶然地瞥到了甘道夫，甘道夫微笑着，似乎已将一切了然于胸。在他身后，半轮夕阳溶化在水天相接处，浸漫得大海的粼粼波光都被镀上一层金色。暮色真美啊，可弗罗多已无心欣赏，因为他早已翻身下船，一头扎进水里了。弗罗多狠命地踢蹬着水面，两眼紧盯着不远处的码头，像一匹渴望陆地的小马驹。海水也感到了他的急切，轻柔地掀起一阵又一阵小小的风浪来助他一臂之力。即使这样，心中的急切还是扰乱了弗罗多丈量时间的能力，在水中的每一秒都如同一个漫长的纪元。终于，弗罗多游到了岸边。他紧紧扒住岸上石砖的缝隙，哪怕粗砺的边缘在他手上留下点点血瘀；他的一条腿尽力向上试探，另一条腿使劲儿蹬住了岸壁，直到粗糙的脚底板被磨出了血泡，弗罗多才勉强爬上了岸，他大声喘着粗气，努力地让自己站稳。

对于不谙水性的霍比特人来说，弗罗多刚刚做的可谓是壮举了。但没等他缓过神来，胸膛里那颗焦急的心就撞击着胸口，催促他撒开腿狂奔。弗罗多一面大声喊叫着“山姆，山姆！”一面挥舞着双臂，他顾不得注意脚下，以至于被自己凌乱的脚步绊倒了。与此同时，山姆正随着梅里和皮平走向他们拴马的地方。听到弗罗多的喊声，他惊讶地转回身，愣在了原地，直到弗罗多扑在他怀里，双臂紧紧地环抱着他的肩膀时，他才意识到发生了什么——他偷偷做过的白日梦居然成真了。回过神儿的山姆把弗罗多抱得更紧，二人沉浸在这个拥抱中，默默无言，直到山姆抬起头问道:

“弗罗多先生，您为什么回来了呢？我以为您想和比尔博老爷一起走的。”

弗罗多摇了摇头，碧光潋滟的双眸倒映着眼前人的影像，他说:“山姆，我亲爱的山姆，我是那么想过，可那时我以为夏尔已经没有我的容身之所了。但现在我明白了，我的家不在夏尔，也不在海外仙境，因为我的家是你啊，山姆怀斯·甘姆吉，你才是我的家。”

弗罗多的话像蜜糖一样落入山姆的心海，激起了汹涌而甜蜜的浪花，又有眼泪流出来，腌痛了他红肿的眼眶。不过这次的泪，是甜的。

“弗罗多先生……”山姆轻轻地呢喃着，用颤抖的手指摩挲着弗罗多的身侧。弗罗多不住地战栗着，好像爱意的电流从山姆的手指上传遍了他全身。二人凝视着彼此，多年积聚的爱意从眸中喷涌而出，胜过了一切精巧的语言。山姆低下了头，吻上弗罗多的双唇。他将过往所有隐而未发的情感与如今失而复得的喜悦都浸润在其中。弗罗多迎合着这个吻，把山姆抱得更紧，嘴角溢出一声声满足的呜咽。缠绵的双唇刚刚恋恋不舍地分开，额头又迫不及待地紧贴在一起。二人呼吸着海上吹拂来的清爽气息，还有与之纠缠的彼此温热的呼吸

“我爱你，弗罗多，亲爱的弗罗多。”山姆羞赧地哧笑一声，在弗罗多脸上落下一吻。

“我也爱你，亲爱的山姆。”


End file.
